Class 47
The British Rail Class 47 is a class of British railway diesel-electric locomotive that was developed in the 1960s by Brush Traction. A total of 512 Class 47s were built at Crewe Works and Brush's Falcon Works, Loughborough between 1962 and 1968, which made them the most numerous class of British mainline diesel locomotive. They where classified as Type 4s. They were fitted with the Sulzer 12LDA28C twin-bank twelve-cylinder unit producing 2,750 bhp (2,050 kW) - though this was later derated to 2,580 bhp (1,920 kW) to improve reliability - and have been used on both passenger and freight trains on Britain's railways for over 50 years. Despite the introduction of more modern types of traction, a significant number are still in use, both on the mainline and on heritage railways. As of October 2016, 81 locomotives still exist as Class 47s, with further examples having been converted to other classes; 30 retain "operational status" on the mainline. Technical Details Origins The Class 47 history begins in the early 1960s with the stated aim of the British Transport Commission (BTC) to remove steam locomotives from British Rail by a target date of 1968.The railways archive It therefore required a large build of lightweight Type 4 locomotives to achieve this aim. This required locomotives producing at least 2,500 bhp (1,900 kW) but with an axle load of no more than 19 long tons (19 t). However, the BTC was not convinced that the future of diesel traction lay down the hydraulic transmission path of the Western Region, and began looking at various diesel-electric designs. Despite the construction of two demonstration locomotives (D0260 Lion, produced by AEI and BRC&W using a Sulzer engine,http://www.class47.co.uk/c47_feature_425.php and [[Class 53|D0280 Falcon]], built by Brush Traction using Maybach engines), the need for a large number of locomotives quickly was deemed paramount, and the pilot build of what would become Class 47 began before the prototypes could be comprehensively assessed.http://www.class47.co.uk/c47_features.php This initial build of 20 locomotives (Nos. D1500 to D1519) were mechanically different from the remainder of the type,http://glostransporthistory.visit-gloucestershire.co.uk/RODClass47.htm and would be withdrawn earlier. However, based on these and the success of LION, an order for 270 locomotives was made, which was later revised upwards a number of times to reach the final total of 512. Five locomotives, Nos. D1702 to D1706, were fitted with a Sulzer V12 12LVA24 power unit and classified as Class 48s; the experiment was not deemed a success, and they were later converted to standard 47s. Today Current mainline operation In 2017, after over 55 years of front line passenger and freight operations, 30 locomotives retain operational status on the National network.http://www.class47.co.uk/c47_data_431.php The following is a list of companies currently operating Class 47s. * West Coast Railways is primarily a charter train operator, and expanded its fleet by overhauling withdrawn locomotives. Its twelve locomotives currently operational are 47237, 47245, 47746'''http://www.brushtype4fund.co.uk/47746/47746index.htm, '''47760, 47772, 47786, 47802, 47804, 47826, 47832, 47851 and 47854. * Vintage Trains own 47773 as a preserved locomotive maintained to mainline standards based at Tyseley. This loco is in BR Green livery. * Rail Operations Group is a new rolling stock provider; locomotives currently operational are 47812, 47813, 47815, 47843, 47847 and 47848. * Locomotive Services Limited owns the former Crewe Diesel Depot and they own 47501, 47790, 47805 and 47841. They also purchased derelict 47811 and 47816 from Freightliner Group as a source of spare parts. * Arlington Fleet Services based at Eastleigh own 47810 and 47818 generally used for shunting on site. * GB Railfreight operates a small fleet of three locomotives. These are 47727, 47739, 47749, and are to be used on Caledonian Sleeper duties. These locomotives were formerly with Colas Rail, for duties hauling its track maintenance trains and occasional steel traffic, and had been hired to GBRf prior to transferring.https://www.railmagazine.com/news/fleet/gb-railfreight-buys-three-class-47s * Freightliner, a freight company, operate 47830 (D1645), which was named Beeching's Legacy on 12 November 2015 to mark 50 years since the first container train ran under British Rail. The naming ceremony was held at the National Railway Museum at York, with the Secretary of State for Transport, Patrick McLoughlin in attendance."Freightliner marks 50 years with a naming". The Railway Magazine. Vol. 161 no. 1,377. Horncastle, Lincs: Mortons Media Group. 2 December 2015. p. 7. ISSN 0033-8923. * A number of other locomotives are stored in a serviceable condition by these and other operators (currently, 47 501 and 47 701'''http://www.brushtype4fund.co.uk/47701/47701index.htm fall into this category). Both these and some preserved locomotives that are maintained to mainline standards (such as "Royal Train" locomotive '''47 798, along with 47 270, 47 580, 47 715 and 47 773) may appear on the network at any time. * 19 further locomotives, owned by various companies, remain in non-operational "stored" condition. As of October 2016 these are 47 194, 47 236, 47 355, 47 368, 47 488, 47 492, 47 500, 47 526, 47 703, 47 714, 47 744, 47 761, 47 768, 47 769, 47 776, 47 787, 47 811 and 47 816. Some are used for spares, some are awaiting scrapping and the rest are pending repairs to enable them to return to the main line. Preservation Accidents * 11 January 1965: D1734 was severely damaged after the freight train it was hauling ran out of control near Shrewsbury, eventually demolishing a signal box. It was withdrawn two months later, becoming the first Class 47 withdrawn after a working life of only eight months.locomotive D1734 Class47.com * 17 December 1965: D1671 THOR was derailed near Bridgend whilst hauling a train of empty coaches.Brush Diesel Locomotives, George Toms, ISBN 0902844482 Shortly afterwards, a freight train collided heavily with the wreckage, killing the drivers of both locomotives. D1671 was withdrawn some four months later. Its nameplates were salvaged, and transferred to No. D1677.locomotive D1671 Class47.com * 8 April 1969: D1908 was badly damaged when, while hauling a freight train at Monmore Green, it was struck head-on by a passenger train that had passed a signal at danger. D1908 caught fire after the accident and became the third Class 47 withdrawn.locomotive D1908 Class47.com * 13 March 1971: D1562 was wrecked after its power unit, which had been experimentally uprated, exploded at Haughley Junction while the locomotive was hauling a Liverpool Street to Norwich express.- Retrieved on 2014-30-11 * 11 June 1972: D1630 was involved in the Eltham Well Hall rail crash in which six people were killed. The locomotive was repaired, but much later in its life when numbered 47 849, it was withdrawn from the Class 57 rebuilding programme after damage was discovered which was thought to have dated back to the accident.locomotive D1630 Class47.com4 * 25 August 1974: 47 236 was hauling a passenger train that passed a signal at danger and was derailed at Dorchester West. Eighteen people were injured.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/documents/DoE_Dorchester1974.pdf * 16 March 1976: 47 274 collided with a lorry that had fallen from a bridge onto the line near Eastriggs. The drivers of both the train and the lorry were killed.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/eventsummary.php?eventID=6422 Railwaysarchive.co.uk - Retrieved on 2015-11-05 * 5 September 1977: 47 402 was hauling a mail train when it was in a head-on collision with a diesel multiple unit at Farnley Junction, Leeds, West Yorkshire due to a signalling fault. Two people were killed and fifteen were injured.Trevena, Arthur (1981). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 2. Redruth: Atlantic Books. p. 47. ISBN 0-906899-03-6. * 22 October 1979: 47 208 became the fifth Class 47 to be withdrawn after suffering severe damage in a fatal accident at Invergowrie in Scotland. 47 208 was hauling a Glasgow to Aberdeen service which collided with a local train which had stopped in front.Invergowrie accident report Railwaysarchive.co.uk - Retrieved on 2007-04-30 * 9 December 1983: 47 299 (formerly 47 216) was involved in a serious accident at Wrawby Junction in Lincolnshire, when whilst hauling an oil train, the locomotive collided with a local train resulting in the death of a passenger. It later emerged that the locomotive's renumbering was allegedly due to a warning given to BR by a clairvoyant who claimed to have foreseen a serious accident involving a locomotive numbered "47216".Jinxed locomotive 47299 Railfan article - Retrieved on 2007-04-30 * 30 July 1984: 47 707 Holyrood was propelling the 17:30 express from Edinburgh to Glasgow from the rear, when the train collided with a cow near Polmont and was derailed, resulting in 13 deaths. The accident raised serious concerns about the safety of push-pull operation where the locomotive was at the rear of the train.The Polmont accident in the light of 2001 Selby Crash Danger Ahead - Retrieved on 2007-04-30 *20 December 1984: Summit Tunnel fire: Locomotive 47 125 was hauling a freight train of petrol tankers which derailed and caught fire in Summit Tunnel, on the Lancashire/West Yorkshire border. *18 January 1986: Locomotive No. 47 111 was run into by a Class 104 diesel multiple unit which had a brake failure and had passed three signals at danger at Preston. Forty-four people were injured.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/documents/DoT_Preston1986.pdf *9 March 1986: Locomotive No. 47 334 was one of two light engines that were hit head-on by a passenger train at Chinley, Derbyshire due to a signalman's error. One person was killed. Lack of training and a power cut were contributory factors.Vaughan, Adrian (1989). Obstruction Danger. Wellingborough: Patrick Stephens Limited. pp. 240–48. ISBN 1-85260-055-1. * 20 February 1987: 47 089 Amazon was hauling a freight train that ran away and was derailed by trap points at North Junction, Chinley, Derbyshire. Another train ran into the wreckage and was derailed.Earnshaw, Alan (1991). Trains in Trouble: Vol. 7. Penryn: Atlantic Books. p. 45. ISBN 0-906899-50-8. * 24 March 1987: 47 202 was hauling a freight train that overran signals and was in a head-on collision with a passenger train (hauled by [[Class 33|'33 032']]) at Frome North Junction, Somerset. Fifteen people were injured, some seriously.Vaughan, Adrian (2003) 2000. Tracks to Disaster. Hersham: Ian Allan. pp. 10–11. ISBN 0 7110 2985 7.http://www.railwaysarchive.co.uk/documents/DoT_Frome1987.pdf References Category:Class 47 Category:Class 48 Category:Class 57 Category:Type 4 Category:RA6 Category:RA7 Category:Co-Co Category:British Rail